


Blood in the water

by Did_this_on_a_whim



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, periods suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did_this_on_a_whim/pseuds/Did_this_on_a_whim
Summary: Hey so this fic idea has been stuck in my head for the longest time- how would the cullens react to Bella on her period? So I wrote it cause why the fuck not.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I have most of this done but I am also extremely tired and have school and actual papers to right so I stopped like 3/4 of the way through, but also I wanted to post some of it so BAM! multi chaptered fic. So yea give feed back, and if you want to wait to read all of it wait like, one or two days (I should be done soon but who knows).

Rose sat in her garage working diligently on the engine of her newest Chevrolet corvette, as music played from one of Bella’s playlist. As she hummed along to  _ The Temptations _ Rose decided to wrap up her work and spend time with her family (read: steal Bella away from everyone to watch Breaking Bad). As she began to towel off her grease ridden hands she began to hear the soft sniffles of her mate. Immediately scared and filled with rage at whoever had the audacity to lay a finger on her sweet Bella, she sped to the kitchen only to be greeted with a confusing sight. In front of her was a batch of cookies, chocolate chocolate chip- Bella's favorite comfort food- and a distressed Bella hugging a confused but comforting Esme. Rosalie looked over at Emmett who gave her a look showing he too was confused by what was going on. Tentatively Rose began to walk forward and place a hand on her mate's shoulder in hopes of calming her down.

“Hey Bella, is everything okay,” she asked softly, in the same kind manner one would greet a stray.

“Yea-yeah everything is okay,” Bella said through hiccups as she whipped her face with her now gross hoodie sleeve.

Offering her a tissue Rose continued to press on saying, “well if everything is ‘okay’ then why are you crying love?”

“I- its just Mama C is so nice,” sobbed Bella as fresh tears began to leak from her soft brown eyes. At her words the air shifted as every one in the house stiffened at this unbreachead topic. Everyone knew how Renne was towards Bella but no one ever mentioned it to her or Charlie in fear of causing anger. Despite this they were able to put together enough pieces to silently agree on hating the poor excuse of a mother. “Like she just made cookies for me, a whole batch  _ just for me _ , and she cant even try one and see how it tastes and all of you guys are so sweet to me,” Bella finished, unaware of the significance of her words.

“Well if it makes you feel any better hun you could share some with Charlie, or your friends from school,” Esme offered, unsure of how to comfort the girl but trying nonetheless.

Bella nodded along, pacified by that solution as she grabbed a still warm cookie. Not entirely sure how to go from there, Rose looked at the time only to see that it was nearly 9 pm. “Well, you should be getting home, it's almost time for the humans to go to bed,” she stated only to be met with a groan from Emmett that was quickly silenced with a glare. Bella nodded along and began to gather her things as Esme began to put the cookies in her hardly used tupperware containers.

As Bella shrugged on her coat she was quickly engulfed in a hug from Emmett causing her to giggle as her feet swung in the air like a little kid. “Hey, don't forget to come back tomorrow so I can finally beat your ass in smash bros,” Emmett said cheerfully with a big grin on his face.

“Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen,” Esme scolded, punctuating each word with a smack to the back of his head. Bella giggled at the act of his over exaggerated pain and flipped him off as Esme hit him, causing Rose to let out a deep booming laugh that few were blessed to hear. Bella looks up to her and smiles as they begin to make their leave. 

“Bye everyone,” Bella states softly knowing that the entire house will be able to hear her words. She is immediately met by a chorus of loud goodbyes from various members of the Cullen coven. 

The drive home is filled with comfortable silence between Bella and Rose as they take in the scenery around them and each other's presence. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rose drives to school with Emmett and Alice in the Jeep. They all exit the car and search the parking lot looking for their favorite human. Quickly the bell rings and Emmett and Alice quickly look towards Rose in hopes of an explanation as to where Bella might be. “She probably just slept in and is now running late,” Rose offers calmly, amused as she remembers how many times Bella has been tardy for over sleeping. The siblings nod along accepting the answer and continue about their day with little to now worries. It isn’t until lunch that the coven begins to grow concerned as to where Bella is. Once again they all look to Rose, the leader of the Bella Swan fan club, for answers as to her disappearance.

“You know what, I will just call Charlie. I am sure he will know what is going on with her,” Rose says, finally giving into all of their heavy looks. Taking out her phone she begins to dial the number Bella gave her months ago in case of emergencies.

“This is chief Charlie Swan,” Charlie announces at the first ring.

“Hello chief Swan, this is Rosalie Hale and I was just wondering how Bella is doing,” Rose responds in a kind manner, rolling her eyes at how her siblings unnecessarily lean in to hear the conversation.

“Oh hiya Rose,” Charlie says back cheerfully. “Oh yeah Bella is doing just fine, she just thought to stay home today due to women problems. I am sure you get what I mean,” he finishes in almost a bashful tone.

“Yes sir of course. I was just slightly concerned because she hasn't been responding to my text. Do you know if someone else is dropping off her homework yet or” Rose trails off, her proposition clear.

“Well I think that would be a great idea kid. Hey while you are over there would you mind reminding her that I will be at Billy's place after work. I already told her but you know how forgetful she can be at times,” he said with a light chuckle.

“Will do sir, have a nice day,” she replies kindly as she hangs up the phone.

“So she's on her… period,” Edward states dumbly causing Alice and Rose to roll their eyes at his obliviousness.

“Wow Sherlock, you cracked another case,” Alice mockingly replies causing Emmett to snort. “Also, you are over 100 years old, please tell me you are not still frightened by the womens reproductive system”.

“Wha- no I just meant,” Edwards supplies as he stumbles over his words.

“Shut it,” Rose interrupts, “Alice and Jasper, can you guys get me a copy of Bella’s homework from her classes,” she asks, pointedly ignoring her fuming brother. They both nod just as the bell begins to ring signalling the end of lunch. Rose quickly leaves the table and makes her way to her 6th hour class period, willing for the day to finish quicker.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment the school bell rings Rose begins to exit the school building as quickly as possible to avoid possible traffic in the parking lot. As she walks through the doors she sees Emmett already leaning against the car, mindlessly playing his Wii switch. 

“Are you coming with me,” Rose asks him as she unlocks the doors.

“Uh, hell ya, I have to be there for Bella-button” he replies smoothly as though it is the most obvious thing.

“ Can you handle yourself,” Rose asks again with such a tone that makes it obvious that if he can handle himself, she will handle him. 

Immediately Emmett's grin is wiped from his face and he calmly responds, “ I can handle myself. And if I don't think I can I will leave before anything happens.” Rose accepts the answer and they quickly begin to make their way towards Bella's house. “Wait what are you doing,” Emmett probes as they drive through the town.

“Uh, going to my girlfriend's house,” Rose says confused by his questioning.

“Well yeah but we need to get her stuff. I did some googling and apparently we need heating pads, painkillers along with shit ton of chocolate and blankets,” Emmett states as though it is common knowledge. Rose is dumbfounded for a sec before she begins to make a U-turn and heads to the town's convenience store. As they enter the store she looks over to see Emmett grinning wildly as he walks through the various isles. 

“Remember not to go overboard here, this is Bella we are talking about here,” Rose says keeping in mind how much her mate loathes having money spent on her. 

“Right right right,” Emmett mumbles distractedly. “Hey dark or milk,” he asked while holding up two value packs of chocolate.

“Milk. She thinks dark chocolate is pretentious,” Rose replies as she grabs a few bottles of ‘dark blue’ Gatorade (authors note- if you know the specific name for Gatorade you are a psycho). Emmett nods along and goes to the medicine aisle to grab two bottles of Tylenol and a pack of heating pads,  _ just in case _ , before walking to the register to begin to ring up the items. 

They quickly leave the store and start back driving to the Swan residence. Once the car is put into park, Rose quickly grabs the spare set of sweats from the trunk before they make their way to the door. Once there they are met with a faint smell of blood causing Rose to look over at Emmett as a final warning before knocking on the door. From inside the house they hear Bella grumbling for them to leave, obviously not expecting them. They both chuckle at the string of swears that come out of her mouth before knocking again, louder, this time causing her to go to the door albeit slowly. Once the door opens the two are greeted with the sight of an extremely disheveled Bella, complete with bed head, light sweat on her forehead and practically crouched over position. When she sees them her eyes widen and she immediately scrambles to fix her appearance.

“What are you guys doing here,” she groans out clutching her stomach.

“I am here to support my amazing girlfriend, this doofus is just following me,” Rose states as she makes her way into the house.

“You can't be here. I mean I am happy that you are, very kind gesture, but now you need to leave. Bye love you guys,” Bella rushes out as she tries to shove Emmett back outside. At her words both vampires were grimaces from the weight of her words.

“Bella, if you don’t think we have enough control then we-” Rose starts, trying not to show her disappointment over the fact that her mate thinks so lowly of her.

“What no, Rose, look at me. I trust the two of you with my life. No you two can’t be here because I need to poop,” Bella says in a deadly serious tone, despite her face turning a bright red at her words.

“What-,” Emmett starts to ask.

“I need to poop, take a shit, a dump whatever the hell you want to call it,” she snaps back as she begins to ruffle through their bags. “And you guys can’t be here cause you can hear and smell and yea, no leave. Thanks for the stuff though,” she ended with a small smile before going back to her room with the bags in tow.

Rose looks at Emmett and quickly shoos him away despite his pouting. Once he leaves she walks up to the room and sees Bella taking two of the Tylenol with a sip of Gatorade. Rose allows herself a quick smile before knocking on the open door. 

“Ugh you should have left,” Bella sighs out despite the fact that she eagerly opens her arms. Rose chuckles as walks to the bed and sits on the bundle of covers.

“ I bring you a hoodie in hopes of peace,” Rose jokes as she watches her mate smile at the offer. Bella quickly takes off the one she was already wearing to put on a Harvard hoodie. Rose immediately looks away in hopes of giving her some privacy, (read: to have a gay panic).

“I accept this token of gratitude with much glee,” Bella quips as she takes in a deep sniff of the hoodie. “And thank you for the chocolate and Gatorade and painkillers but Rose you don't need to be here if you don't want to. I completely understand and wont think any less of you,” she says while avoiding eye contact.

There is a moment of silence as Rose chooses her words. “Ms.Swan, I hate to disappoint but I feel like I should tell you now I am here for the long run. So that means being there for all of your humans tendencies like getting sick, your period or even having to take a poop,” she ends with a small laugh while drawing Bella in for a hug.

“Wow, that's really sweet and all but I am still not okay with the pooping thing. Can you just leave when I have to... _ go _ cause you can hear and smell and just thinking about it makes me uncomfortable,” Bella mumbles out, her words muffled by Rose's clothes.

“If you feel so strongly then, yes my love. Now how do you feel about watching silly children's shows,” Rose proposed, amused by her mates antics.

“If you mean beautiful shows targeted towards younger audiences with amazing queer and bipoc representation then yes, I would love yo watch those shows with you,” Bella counters defiantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you like this, because lets face it shitting around vampires would be scary. Like they can hear every push, they can smell it no matter what- this is the stuff of nightmares lol. 
> 
> Also I am thinking of making a work (or series, I dont know yet) of Rose Bella and Leah so if you would be into that, let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> Give me feedback please


End file.
